Daydream Come True
by Lady Element
Summary: a harryginny fic. the title basically says it all. My ist fic! so please be nice! and rr


Daydream Come True

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room day dreaming about Harry. She sat on her bed staring at the ceiling, picturing in her mind how he would take her in his arms and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before and ask her to be his girl forever. She sighed to herself. As if Harry Potter would every like her as more than a friend. A loud voice snapped Ginny out of her daydream.

"Come on Ginny, lets go or were going to be late!!" cried Hermione.

'Yeah I'm coming" replied Ginny "Wait 2 sec's" Ginny tugged her jumper over her head and walked down the stairs. Hermione was waiting for her.

"Come on! I'm meeting Ron and I don't want to be late"

"You don't like to be late to anything" Ginny muttered as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and down Diagon Alley.

"Hmph, just because I want to see the man of my dreams means I'm not late for everything?" Hermione said "And don't you want to see Harry?" Ginny blushed

"Hermione, shut up!! I don't like Harry any more"

"Sure you don't" Hermione teased "Hey look is that a flying pig?" Ginny laughed

"Ok, maybe I like him a bit" Hermione raised an eyebrow "Or maybe a lot. A whole lot" Hermione smiled at her

"Knew it. So why haven't you made your move? You two are good enough friends"

"Yeah I know but like...I don't know. I just want our relationship to last" Ginny said, sighing. Hermione look at her.

"You know he would say yes if you asked him"

"I don't think he would though"

"I know he would. He does like you"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Look Hermione leave me alone ok! He doesn't like me and that's it!!" yelled Ginny

"Who doesn't like you Ginny?" asked a voice behind them. Ginny blood froze. She knew that voice. She turned round to find Harry and Ron behind her, Harry being the one who had asked the question. "Well?" he asked again.

"Umm, no one. Really" she answered. Harry just shrugged. Beside him Ron was taking Hermione by the hand,

"Come on I want to show you something" Ron said 'It's really cute, and I wanted to see if you liked it" Hermione blushed

"Ron, what is it"

"Something special for you" Ron said touching her nose

"Oh Ron your so sweet!!" Hermione squealed

"Oh please" said Harry pretending to throw up "Come on Ginny lets leave these love birds to it" Ginny's stomach did flip flops. It's ok, she tried to tell herself, it's not like were on a date or anything. The flip flopping still didn't stop. "Hey Ginny, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Harry asked

"Sure, why not" Ginny tried to hold her heart still. It didn't help when Harry's hand touched hers as they were getting the ice cream. They both snatched their hands back and went red.

"Sorry" he said and they quickly looked for a table. As they were eating a bit of ice cream found it's self to Ginny's nose. Harry looked at it and tried not to laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"What is it?" Ginny finally said,

"You've got ice cream on your nose?" he said laughing as she went cross eyed looking at it. "Here" he said and wiped it of. That little touch made Ginny go over the edge. She really wanted Harry to like her just as much as she liked him. She noticed Harry looking at her funnily.

"What is it?" She demanded

"Nothing" he said quickly. As he ate some more of his ice cream she noticed he kept giving her these little glances, like he couldn't get enough of looking at her.

"So who were you taking about when me and Ron showed up?" asked Harry. He and Ginny had finished their ice creams and were walking down Diagon Alley.

"No one" She said, a bit quicker than she should of.

"Aww come on Ginny, tell me" he said, teasingly.

"Well we were, um, talking about, umm...?" she mumbled

'Spit it out. Who could not like someone as gorgeous as you?" Ginny really blushed at this.

"Well you see we were talking about you" Harry looked very shocked

"But I like you! You one of my best friends!"

"Not friend ship like" she said quietly "The other way" he looked a bit stunned at this. Then everything clicked into place.

"You like me as more than a friend don't you?" Harry asked quietly

"Yes" was Ginny's small reply. She couldn't look at him, and continued staring at her feet. A hand lifted hr chin so that she was staring into those brilliant green eyes.

'You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that" he said and kissed her. It took a few seconds for this to register to Ginny, to realise that fact that Harry Potter was kissing her. She simply did the first thing that came into her head. She kissed him back with all the felling she had been hiding for so long. As they broke the kiss there was no awkwardness between them just love, pure and simple. Harry looked at her and asked,

"Ginny, you don't know how long I have wanted to do that" Ginny giggled

"If you've been waiting as long as I have, I think I know" Harry smiled.

"Hey Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking at her in a way that made her heart melt. She had wanted him to look at her like that for so long.

"Yes" she said and he kissed her, just like she had always wanted him to.

The End


End file.
